Visuological weapon
Visuological weapons (also known as "cognitohazards" by some circles in the Internet) are a theorized form of a weapon of mass destruction, which could supposedly be more deadly than nuclear weapons due to their ability to rapidly spread throughout various methods of communication. Visuological weapons would work by showing the target a series of images so horrific that it would cause immediate cardiac arrest. There have been numerous attempts, both in the past and in the present, to create these deadly weapons. According to most sources, visuological weapons would work much like a typical computer virus. An evil man wanting to unleash a visuological weapon to the world would most often just post them on the Internet, and then it would just gradually spread from there. Variants For a long time, visuological weapons were associated with images straight out of a horror film, only more terrifying. But in recent years, scientists have realized that people can die of laughter as well. They decided to use this new information to try to create a new category of visuological weapon, covering up their sinister purpose under the name of "memes". History Research into visuological weapons (although not called that back then) begun a long time ago. Early research began in places generally known to torture people. People were show graphic images of dead guys, because according to a science survey, most people found dead guys as gross. This worked, but not in the way people wanted. It made them scream and wanted to look away, yes, but they didn't exactly die. It was also found that some kinds of people, when showed a bunch of images (not even terrifying ones) in less than a second, they would suddenly do the flop and pass out. This, of course, sparked interest in the scientific community. Research would continue simultaneously with the development of new methods of communication. When movies were invented, people immediately got to work on horror movies. Some people got clever while making these horror movies, and decided to reuse a thing from pranks called a "jump-scare" to get the desired results. With the Internet and MS Paint both becoming things by the 21st century, people got even more clever. Researchers decided to "photoshop" real life images to make them more terrifying, while a special bunch thought that fractal images looked totally weird, and tried using them to a bunch of prisoners. Civilians also began making their own home-made visuological weapons, and published them to sites like DeviantArt. Research into visuological weapons really got going when GDStan became a thing. GD had made the terrible mistake of looking at DeviantArt, and got the idea to develop them. This is the time visuological weapons got their actual name. Since then, research into visuological weapons has turned into an actual science in GD Inc and in the fringes of the scientific community. Alleged visuological weapons states According to themselves, at least two nations reportedly have semi-working visuological weapons. GDStan GDStan began work on visuological weapons during GDStan 2030 as part of GD Incs programs. Early experiments began with feeding political prisoners images of CoinPin. This didn't work as much as they had liked, so they have resorted to using traditional gruesome images. GDStan has made claims that they have at least several working visuological weapons in secure servers locked deep within the Himalayas. Japan Japan was said to have accidentally made visuological weapons of their own shortly after they were nuked by America. Going under the name of "anime", they are said to be the most effective prototype of visuological weapons. Japan and GDStan are allegedly working together to combine both Object Shows and anime into a super-visuological weapon that could kill everyone on Earth if needed.